wsjalphafandomcom-20200214-history
Bleach Chapters 1 – 423
This list contains all chapters in the Agent of the Shinigami, Soul Society, Arrancar & Turn Back the Pendulum Arcs, starting at Volume 1 of Bleach and ending at Volume 48. * 249. "Back to The Innocence" * 250. "Five Ways To Three Figures" * 251. "Baron's Lecture 1st Period" | title = BARON'S LECTURE FULL-COURSE | character = * Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio | page = 192 | extra = | cover = Bleach Volume 28.jpg | summary = Using their new fighting skills, Uryū and Chad easily defeat the two arrancar. They, along with Ichigo, see that Hueco Mundo is a giant desert and begin running toward Las Noches, the castle where Aizen is headquartered. In the desert, they encounter three hollows in pursuit of small child, and go to her defense. They later learn that the child, Nel Tu, and the others are her mutually adopted brothers and their pet. As the hollow siblings guide them to Las Noches, they meet Rukia and Renji, who have come to help them. The group separates shortly after entering Las Noches. Nel decides to follow Ichigo, but when all her brothers attempt to follow her, they get lost. Instead, they each follow a different member of the group. Ichigo, Uryū, and Chad are then encountered by Privaron Espada, which are Espada that lost their status. }} * 269. "The End is Near" | title = THERE IS NO HEART WITHOUT YOU | character = * Kaien Shiba (Shikai) | page = 192 | extra = | cover = Bleach Volume 30.png | summary = With his new power, Chad is able to defeat Gantenbainne. He is then attacked by the Espada Nnoitora Gilga, who easily defeats him, leaving his fate unknown. Rukia encounters the 9th Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie, who reveals to her that he contains the soul of the former Soul Reaper Kaien Shiba. Meanwhile, Renji Abarai and Nel's oldest brother, Dondochakka Bilstin, are confronted by the 8th Espada Szayelaporro Grantz. Rukia fights against Aaroniero, who uses the abilities of Kaien to overpower her. She manages to stab his head, killing him and allowing Kaien's soul to be free. Rukia is severely injured, making the others think that she has died. Ichigo tries to go to her but runs into the Espada Ulquiorra. }} * 286. "Guillotine You Standing" * -16. | title = HOWLING | character = * Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Resurrección) | page = 192 | extra = | cover = Bleach Volume 32.png | summary = Orihime finishes healing Ichigo, and Ichigo begins to fight Grimmjow. Ichigo dons his hollow mask, which he can now use for longer stints. Grimmjow releases his zanpakutō. The two continue their fight, and Ichigo is slowly worn down by Grimmjow. Orihime cheers for Ichigo, who manages to slash Grimmjow's chest. Unwilling to submit, Grimmjow uses his strongest attack. Ichigo overcomes it and deals a final blow. After leaving Grimmjow on the ground, Ichigo prepares to take Orihime away from Las Noches. Grimmjow returns to fight, but is struck down by the 5th Espada Nnoitora. The last chapter is focused on Hitsugaya's backstory, showing how he discovered his Soul Reaper powers and met Matsumoto. }} * 371. "Kingdom of Hollows" * 372. "The Metal Cudgel Flinger" * 373. "Wolves Ain't Howl Alone" * 374. * 375. "Execution, Extinction" * 376. "Execution, Extinction 2" * 377. "Shout at the Dark" | title = KINGDOM OF HOLLOWS | character = * Baraggan Louisenbairn (Resurrección) | page = 208 | extra = | cover = Bleach Volume 43.jpg | summary = Sui-Feng and Hachi join forces and defeat Baraggan, but Love and Rose are overwhelmed by Starrk's abilities. However, Kyōraku returns and defeats Starrk with the full power of his released zanpakutō. After witnessing Baraggan's and Starrk's deaths, Aizen steps in Harribel's fight and wounds her, proclaiming that she and the other Espada were too weak to serve him. He and Gin then prepare to fight nearly all their remaining enemies by themselves. Meanwhile, Mashiro is defeated by Wonderweiss and Kensei takes her place. Aizen provokes his enemies into attacking him and Hiyori is severely injured by Gin as a result. }} |}